The Arishok
The Arishok is the commander and leader of the qunari expedition to in the city of Kirkwall. He and his qunari were stranded after a storm destroyed their fleet. He stays at the qunari compound. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Sten tell The Warden that the Arishok sent them to Fereldan and they were supposed to find out what is a blight. It is actually unknown if it was the same Arishok. Dragon Age II The Arishok and his qunari were chasing after Isabela, who had stolen the Tome of Koslun as Orlais attempted to retun it to the qunari. This eventually turned into a sea battle. They managed to destroy Isabela's ship but their ship got destroyed as well by the storm, which left them stranded on Kirkwall. As a peace offering, Marlowe Dumar gives them refuge in the docks. In Act 1, a dwarf name Javaris Tintop attempted to get the qunari gunpowder by the Arishok but failed, he tried again with killing Tal-Vasoth. Javaris hired Hawke to kill the Tal-Vasoth instead. When he returned to the Arishok, he was refused again since they did not deal the first time and the second time was not his doind but Hawke's. He later sends arvaard to find a saarebas. Hawke meets a sister, Petrice who wants the saarebas out of Kirkwall through the city's sewers. Later Petrice hoped that the qunari also kill Hawke but instead Hawke kills them and the saarebas kills himself. The Arishok eventually learns about this event. When Hawke tells The Arishok that Sister Petrice was attempting to cause a conflict but he was unconcerned about it. By the time of Act 2, the conflict's tensions grow and grow. The Arishok has long been irritated by Kirkwall's chaos and corruption in his perception. Later Arishok wishes Hawke to come see him. When Hawke arrives, The Arishok informs them about stolen a formula about poison. Arishok suspected it was Javaris but it was later revealed to be a elven fanatic. When Hawke informs him of the elf, he was still unconcerned beceause his enemies are cowards. The Arishok eventually got tired of living in Kirkwall and can not any longer ignore the corruption and disease in the city and he can't leave the city without the Tome of Koslun. When he ordered the qunari to attack the city and capture/kill Hawke and Aveline Vallen. When Hawke enters the throne room, The Arishok throws Marlowe Dumar's in front of them. If Hawke treated Isabela in a way she will return with the Tome of Koslun. The Arishok wants Isabela to come with them to Par Vollen since she is a thief. Hawke can let Isabela go and avoid further bloodshed, however if Hawke denies to let Isabela go with him back to Par Vollen will result a confratation between the two. If the confratation is won then the Arishok dies, but if Isabela is allowed to be taken then he will survive the encounter with Hawke. Family *Successor(If killed): Sten Allies *Qunari *Hawke(Determinant) *Saemus Dumar Enemies *Aveline Vallen *Marlowe Dumar *Petrice *Javaris Tintop *Orisino *Meredith Stannard *Fenris *Merrill *Varric Tethras *Isabela *Sebastian Vael(Determinant) *Kirkwall *Anders Gallery Hawke and Arishok fight.jpg|Hawke and Arishok fighting Arishok Painting.jpg|Concept Art Arishok Loading.jpg|Arishok in a loading screen Category:Qunari Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Dragon Age II Category:Determinant Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Deceased